Lord Ba Dao vs Omniverse
The final war against Anathium and its wielders. Premise The last battle against the forces of Anathium, a battle that holds the fate of the Omniverse at stake as giants of light, Titans of the Cosmos and Princes of Creation struggle against the incarnation(s) of cringe and degeneracy. On a less hyperbolic note, this story marks the last canonical and chronological conflict against Anathium in the Ultra Fan Multiverse. Continuity Placement As this series is meant to be a conclusion to the Anathium infection, it logically has to take place after every other Dao-related series. Anathium Infected created after this story will still be dead as of the conclusion, just not mentioned or given a proper exit. Characters Anti-Anathium *Main Characters **Ultraman Agito: A fusion of three powerful Ultras who have fought evil together many times. ***Ultraman Orion ***Ultraman Sorta ***Ultraman Gamma **Ultraman Card: The Parody Ultras' chosen representative. **Maxion: A mechanoid Prince with experience with arcane relics **(Titan) **Malleus: A Weekee who has devoted himself to destroying cosmic evils. He has joined the crusade against Anathium **Nephtys: An incarnation of the Necrobane. She currently possesses an Ultranoid form. **Patlayıcı: An incarnation of Akreious. **Ultraman Flare: An incarnation of Sol, the original who now sports Ultra Horns. Why Sol has sent him instead of appearing directly is unknown. **Pending *Titan Princes: The cosmic beings who once destroyed Anathemus a long time ago and accidentally started the Anathium Plague. *Ultras: From across the Multiverse. **Ultraman One **Ultraman Aegis *Parody Garrison (Pending) **Shining Shining Zero **Ultraman Neo Xenon **Ultraman Nerf **Ultraman Average **Ultraman Spoiler **Ultraman 'Murica **Ultraman Power **Overdrive Twins **OrbGeed **Ultraman Mcdonald **SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE GODZILLA **Ultraman Gaia Jack **Ultraman Protego **Ultraman OPius: Refuses to do anything because he secretly knows that this is a fanfic crossover series. *Steelians: A race of robotic beings who merge with large Super Robot bodies. *Atlanta Crew: A space faring crew of Super Robots. The version that fought the Dao Scourge. They have found themselves revived in the Ra Gaan, a ship of unprecedented technological might. *Cosmic Police: A police force of Titans. *Rift Café Patrons: A group of Titans and other cosmic creatures that frequent the Rift Café. **Furno **Kit *Kaiju, Seijin: The forces of darkness have no choice but to work with those of the light lest all be consumed by Cringe. *The Death Armada: Prince Akreious's forces in this war. **Cdr **Cdr's Kaiju Army *Pending Anathium *Lord Bá Đạo: The revived form of Anathemus' consciousness and the coalescence of all Anathium throughout the Omniverse. *Anathium Army: Lord Bá Đạo's personal army, who are all willing to, or brainwashed into, serving him to the death. **'Ultras' ***The Horde of Madness: Recently revived from their utter defeat and destruction, their addition to the side of Anathium has launched their invasion into full swing. ***Ultraman Dao: Once a conqueror, he has been turned into nothing but a minion. ***Dark Dull: An "Ultraman" in the Cult of Dao. Is really an Alien Dull Infected. ***Anathema Zero: An imitation of a certain Ultraman Zero created by the Shiny Lord. Is now part of the Anathium Army. ***Zero Anathema: An imitation of the imitator, built based off an imitator, has been brainwashed into serving Lord Bá Đạo. ***The Originals: A group of Ultras who were the first and most powerful Anathium Beings, they have returned to serve Lord Bá Đạo. ****Ultraman Shiny: The very first Anathium Ultra and the start of the Anathium Plague. ****Ultraman Shining: A narcissistic fool who once believed he could destroy the Omniverse. He is now seeing his master do that instead. ****Ultraman Noble: Another narcissistic fool, who believes the way of Dao is a noble one. ****Ultraman Jekyll: An "elegant" Infected Ultra who has a more hideous form. ****Ultraman Light Heart: Yet another Anathium fool, who once believed he was the author of the Omniverse's never-ending tale. ****Ultraman Edgy: Light Heart's dark counterpart who is ironically also evil. ****Ultraman Jumpscare: BOO! ****Ultraman Opee: An Anathium Ultra so obsessed with his own power that he has somehow brainwashed himself into thinking his very being is made form the merger of 6 powerful Ultras. Which is false. ****Ultraman Methius: A "fallen hero" who got addicted to the drug not called meth, but Anathium. ****Ultraman Tsunami: A more water-oriented Ultraman of the Anathium Side. ****Ultraman Zagi: Dark Zagi, given the power of Anathium by a higher being, and is no longer interested in being Noa's rival. ****Ultraman Nerfium: A rather useless asset to the Anathema. ****Ultraman Lord: An Ultra who is too lazy to come up with his own moves so he copied literally everyone else. ****Ultraman Varion: BUY MY TOYS ****Ultraman Trollius.: An annoyance. ****Ultraman Dryearth: He's a cook. That's it. **'Eldritch Things' ***Shiny Lord: An Eldritch tied to Anathium. Lends his Shining Cathedral to the army as a barracks. ***Shiny: Another Anathium based eldritch who seeks his former companion Ahiny. ***Anathema The Unwanted Idiot: Another Eldritch Thing under Lord Bá Đạo's command. ***The Manipulator: An Eldritch Thing who wants to see the Titan Princes dead and has allied with Lord Bá Đạo to achieve that. ***Demon Emperor L: Ultraman Shiny's younger brother, who is just as much an idiot as he is. ***Warped Goddess Setsuna: Wife of Ultraman Shining. ***Mass of Anathium: An entity made of pure Anathium come to life. ***True Dao: An Eldritch who uses the disguise of an Ultraman to hide his disgusting true form. ***Astal The Goddess: Delusional freak. **'Super Robots' ***Shining Redemption: Powerful assault robots. ***Anathetron: Another Anathium robot built for attack purposes. ***Anathium Reaver: Yet another Anathium mecha, taking the form of a humanoid. ***Shining Convoy: A powerful Super Robot and leader of the Zen Seibertron Teikoku, who is revived as Lord Bá Đạo's minion. ***Zen Seibertron Teikoku: Shining Convoy's robot army. ***M.E.T.E.O.R Fighter Gan Phoenix: Powerful superweapons. **'Cultists' ***Lord Shiny: A demigod like being who favors a mechanoid form in battle. He now serves as the 'Heart of the Scourge' and 'Avatar of Cringe'. ***Dao: A madman and last living thing from the Shining Kaiju Verse, who worships Anathium, and is the mastermind behind the attempt to revive Anathemus. His connection with the Scourge has changed him, giving him enhanced armor. He has returned from 'bamming' himself from the universe. **'Kaiju' ***Dao Fusion Beasts: Fusion Kaiju originally created by Ultraman Dao, combining other creatures into powerful monsters. ****Woah Saton (Woah King + Gomora Saton Twins) ****Malicious Thunder Killer (Malicious Bullmark Eleking + Parody Killer) ****Mega Shinium Zetton (King Joe Shiny + Mega Zetton (Card) ) ****Hyper Cyber Mega Super Extreme Grand Giga Maga Paradox Spectre Delta Dark Ultra Giant Hyper Extreme Mega Omega Ultra Ultimate Perfect Pedanium King Zetton Black Scarlet II Tiger Deathsycthe Imago Silver Golden Dragoon Custom Giganto Joeuge Z-Ton Mk 2 (CYBER SUPER GRAND MAGA SPECTRE DARK ULTRA GIANT HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE PERFECT KING JOE BLACK SCARLET TIGER SILVER DRAGOON CUSTOM JOEUGE MK 2 + Hyper Mega Extreme Supreme Giga Paradox Delta Zetton) ****King Galanathema ( Galactron Mk 47 + King Joe Ahiny) ****Succumeraberos (Succumebius + Chimera Of 4) ****Sad Pigmon (Sadfish + Pigmon) ****Shining Bemstral (Shiny Bemular + Astral Earthtron) ****DJ MAGA Bemzeed (DJ Killer Bemstar + MAGA Zetton) ****Stronk Satonator (Gomora Saton Twins + Dictator) ****MegaMega Arch Fedorochi (Mega Orochi + Arch Fedora) ****Gaznero Keemstar (DJ Killer Bemstar + Galactron Mk 47) ****MAGA Zeppandon (MAGA Zetton + MAGA Pandon) ****Parodic Despot (Yeedon + DJ Killer Bemstar + Lagan + Silence the Goldon + The ANNON + Woah King) ***Dictator: A strange being long aligned with Anathium. ***Anathium Zetton: A Zetton corrupted by the scourge. ****Generation I ****Generation II ***King Joe Shiny: A King Joe enhanced by the scourge. ***King Joe Ahiny: A similar robot. ***Shiny Bemular: An Anathium-corrupted Bemular. ***Ultra Godzilla: An alternate Ultraman Godzilla who fell to the Anathema Side. ***Ultimate Lugiel: A Dark Lugiel variant. ***God Ace Killer: Ace Killer modified by the Anathium forces. ***Zettolotl: A cross between an axolotl and a Zetton that Ultraman Dao created... for some reason. ***Daosaurus: An ancient entity spawned from the rage and hate of Dao. **'Cannon Fodder' ***The Scourge: An army of mechanical horrors, mechanoid zombies and corrupted cyborgs who seeks to spread the gospel of cringe. ****Otaku Marines: Humanoids who have been corrupted by the Scourge specifically, they are mutated and encased in Scourge based power armor. ***Trolls: A race of humanoids born of Anathium. They exist only to spread suffering to all others. They are strangely immune to the touch of the Scourge but have taken to using their ships and fighting beside them. ***Sockpuppets: Creations of Dao, they are poorly made robot Ultramen, but are now touched by the scourge. ***Daoclops: Robots of Anathium based on Zero. Now repurposed to be part of Lord Bá Đạo's army. ***Dullnoids: Dark Dull's false Ultras who work for him and by extension the Anathium Army. ***Methkachu ***Bulbameth ***Charmeth ***Methceus ***God Skydon ***Mashin-juu ***Shiny Trooper ***Pigdramon *Pending Episodes and Arcs *Prologue: Blood of the Anathema *Ultranoids Arc: The Titan Princes send their most trusted incarnations to deal with the forces of the Anathema. **Death vs Cringe: How Nepthys become embroiled in the Anathium War. **The Emerald Conflict: Akreious' incarnation **The Purging Fire: Sol's incarnaiton *Cross Dimension Arc: Orion, Gamma and S are drawn together again to form Agito. *Parodies Arc: The Parodies seek a Firmament Fixture after an assault on the Parody Garrison. *Mechanoids Arc: The Atlanta Crew's last adventure and The Return of Maxion. **Chrome Reforged: The Atlanta Crew finds themselves alive in a new ship and given a mission they want no part of. **Search for the Convoys: The Atlanta Crew's search for an object of importance at the behest of Sol. **The Shining Light of Horror and the Burning Hope. *Convergence Arc: Everything comes together for the final battle. **Convergence: **Insurgence: **Emergence: *Pending. Staff *SolZen321: Head writer *Zombiejiger: Assistant writer *UltraGrenburr12678: Content creator/contributor, idea pitcher *Cdr: Head Writer of Parody Arc, Characters *Zenon: Characters *Cbeard: Characters *Moar: Characters *Pending Trivia *As of the end of this story, all traces of Anathium are destroyed forever. Whatever Anathema-related stories written in the future have to be set before the events of this series. Category:Metaverse Series Category:Live Chat Metaverse Category:Fan Crossovers Category:Fan Series Category:Shiny is Love, Ahiny is life. Category:Lord Ba Dao vs Omniverse